Power of Revenge
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: "Evil? I crave power, dominion, knowledge of the forbidden and secret. So much more than simply 'evil'." He said. Discontinued. If your interested in adopting this PM me or leave a review.


**A/n Hey guys this is the first Chapter its still not a hundred percent done but I would like y'all to take a look and give me your opinions.**

"Evil? I _crave_ power, dominion, knowledge of the forbidden and secret. So much more than simply ' _evil_ '." He said to the shock of the people standing before him. They had betrayed him, used him _lied_ to him. Of course they never would get the chance to do so now. He smiled at them cruelty in his eyes. "There's no one to save you now you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, sniveling traitors."

And with that he raised his wand to end the people who had changed his destiny though he supposed he should be somewhat grateful to them.

* * *

§S§S§

* * *

His black hair was angrily pushed back revealing a faint lightning bolt scar on the man's face. He was 28 year's old and had three children. His eldest James Sirius was born four years ago. His youngest was born just a few scant weeks.

Why was he so angry then? To put it simply his Wife, Ginny Potter Nee Weasley had been giving him love potions and cheating on him. It was because of this betrayal that he started looking deeper into his past trying to figure out how far back this went.

He had went to his vault and looked over his finances discovering to his shock that his vaults were almost empty. There were multiple reasons for this, apparently every year right before his trust fund would add fifty thousand galleons to it Dumbledore would take what was in it out and add it to another vault. Dumbledore would also take twenty thousand galleons and distribute it to several people.

The Weasley's beside for Fred and George all had a vault that received money from his vault; Hermione received one as did the Dursleys. Another reason for his lack of money was apparent with the fact that he had given a card attached to his vault money. She had apparently been abusing this privilege and used it to buy love potions furniture cloths perfume and all kinds of random junk.

By the time Harry had got through with his trip to Gringotts he had been furious. People in Diagon alley were going out of their way to avoid him. Unlike there usual sheep behavior of worshiping him.

So he researched, finding a way to protect him from the love potion first as to not be effected by it again. Then he researched wondering what he was going to do, he wanted revenge on them, yes but he just didn't know what to do! Giving a sigh he once more ran his hand through his hair.

He walked out of the library intending to restart his search tomorrow when his eyes caught upon a small book that was a faded black and was covered in dust. Looking over the book he frowned and opened it and read a few pages before sitting down in shock. Inside of this small marvelous book was the secret to traveling back in time, in effect creating an alternate universe where everything mirrored the exact same way until the point in which he arrived in which his actions would then affect the world.

This could be exactly what he needed in which to have his revenge. The ritual would take a long time to prepare and had to be done exactly right, but Harry had the patience to do it.

A Month passed and he had gathered made a few of the required potions but doubt was creeping up to him, he only had flimsy evidence at best maybe he should talk to his friends find out the truth… maybe this was just a misunderstanding?

But if they were lying to him they wouldn't tell him that they were lying would they, no he would have to find a way to make sure he got the truth from them. Harry sighed he would figure that out later right now he needed to continue working on this in case they had betrayed him.

He also needed to divorce Ginny but that could be done tomorrow after he finished drawing up this rune circle in the ritual room.

It had been almost a year since he had started this and what a year it had been having Divorced Ginny and dealing with his ex-friend Ron. His so called best mate had told him about how he was just using him for money and fame not long after Divorcing Ginny. Harry snorted more like Ron had screamed it at him hoping to break him Harry knew.

But Harry just brushed it away and stared at Ron raising an eyebrow. "You didn't have to steal from me Ron, you could have just asked." He had said before turning and walking away sidestepping a curse the angry redhead had shouted.

After he was alone he had cried to himself from the pain before he started crafting his mask, the one that the people of the wizarding world came to fear. He only used that face when he was in a rage; otherwise he was a very emotional person who was prone to mood swings.

And then there was the muggle side of things, the Department of mysteries has declared that this entire year was a temporal anomaly and that the weird circular beings who were killing everyone weren't supposed to be there or that Harry Saxon the British prime minister wasn't supposed to be elected. The Wizarding world just avoided the muggle word and none of them were killed while they waited for the world to fix itself.

Harold Saxon was still in control but for Harry It was the day of the ritual and he had decided to continue it to go back in time to change things, to fix the world. He was preparing the last bit when Hermione came in behind her standing Ron and Ginny.

"Harry James Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing!?" The irate witch shouted.

Harry Couldn't stop now else he would be destroyed he only had one final repetition of four to call out before he could finalize the ritual.

" _Evocant et tempus._

 _Et Magia evocant._

 _Et evocant sortem._

 _Ego ad mortem."_

Hermione froze and looked at him horror filling her eyes. "Harry what are you doing?" she asked her voice soft. Harry gave her a soft smile and said louder.

" _Evocant et tempus._

 _Et Magia evocant._

 _Et evocant sortem._

 _Ego ad mortem."_

"Hermione dear what is the traitor saying?" Ron bit out glaring at Harry. Harry spoke once more though his Latin words were echoed by Hermione in English.

" _Evocant et tempus. / I call forth Time._

 _Et Magia evocant. / I call Forth Magic._

 _Et evocant sortem. / I call Forth Fate._

 _Ego ad mortem. / I call forth Death."_

Ron spluttered and started to turn a purple that reminded Harry of the Dursleys and Ginny tried to walk towards him and ask him to stop and come back to bed with her. Harry glared with all the disgust he could manage at her. This time he was nearly shouting when he said.

" _Evocant et tempus!_

 _Et Magia evocant!_

 _Et evocant sortem!_

 _Ego ad mortem!"_

Swirls of magic came forth there was a golden swirl that wrapped playfully and possessively around Harry A bluish purple soon joined it acting as more of a shield. With but a few seconds a light crystalloid color came and it seemed to be an observer that occasionally intertwined around Harry before disappearing a black mist flowed up all around Harry causing the other's in the room to shiver as they leaned back afraid to come near this black substance. The black mist seemed to almost be amused by the way it curled up around Harry's feet.

 ** _"_** ** _Dic puero ut vos reperio quatuor si det tibi petitionem."_** Harry bowed to the four Power's, they had said _"Speak child of the four and if we find you worthy we may grant you your request."_

"No Harry don't do whatever it is your about to do! I'm sorry I didn't mean to betray you – we didn't mean to betray you we swear to not betray you again we didn't mean it!" Hermione shouted desperate her eyes wide. They held fear in them, fear at the power he could wield depending on his request.

'So she did betray me' Harry Idly thought before closing his eyes as he murmured. " _Et quod abstulistis maxime appetit bonum et malum ad eliciendum vortex invigilans everthing detisque mihi est._

 _Ego Dominus voluntatis._

 _Ego Dominus justo._

 _Ego Dominus intendit._

 _Ego Dominus tempus._

 _Et renasci denuo!_ _Volo et mando tibi viribus incumbere in quo me ad tempus mutare vices mundi!"_

By the end he was shouting his green eyes glowing with power glowing the color of the killing curse. As The blood traitor and the line theft slut eyes widened in confusion Hermine murmured in English to them. " _People have taken from me what I crave most and I evoke the vortex to help right this wrong and give me a chance to do everthing over._

 _I am the Master of will._

 _I am the Master of magic._

 _I am the Master of intent._

 _I am the Master of time._

I shall be Reborn anew! I command thee forces to bend to my will and take me back to the time of change where I can change the World!"

Harry had worded his request as such as from what he found the Power's liked people with a backbone and he wished to be taken back in time to change how things were. The four mists peeled away from Harry and stared at him. " ** _Invenimus petitio tua patietur ambitiosum tuam."_** Harry felt relief flood through him as the powers swirled around him he saw Ginny flick her wand and he read her lips in horror as a green spell raced towards him.

'Avada Kedavra'

The Ritual had already activated though and he felt himself falling through time and space but it was as if in slow motion. Harry saw himself disintegrate and that all that was left of him was a green mist that floated in a shape of a body. He saw the world blur and clear and he found himself watching a scene with two men the rest of it faded and blurred.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" said the man who was dressed in a suit being held in the arms of another who had shaggy hair the shaggy haired man frowned at the man he was holding his face showing light tones of incredulousness. "You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." He said. The dying man smiled his eyes glinting and he breathed out "No"

The Shaggy haired man stared at him shock coloring his face for a brief second before he said with more urgency in his voice, "One little bullet. Come on."

The dying man's eyes widened slightly "I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The man holding the dying one shuddered "Regenerate. Just regenerate." Then he started begging "Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"

The dying one snidely said "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" He cried as he started rocking back and forth holding dying man. Where these two friends?

"How about that? I win." The dying one said. They seemed like friends but also enemies. Harry frowned dragging at his memories wasn't the dying one Harold saxon?

"Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" Harold asked as he took one last breath and closed his eyes. Harry watched curious as a golden mist seem to float away from Harold and up towards him though no one else seemed to notice it. Harry wondered how long this journey through time would take him as he felt a pull and the vortex started pulling him away from the scene.

It was just his luck that the golden mist was dragged forward and the two mist's collided and mixed together. When he came two he was still in the vortex though when he looked he saw that they were most likely around the late 1990's early 2000's. Now he wondered who he was? ' _Dum Dum Dum Dum'_ The Sound of drums ringed through his head their familiar presence welcoming and yet disturbing.

Was he The Master renegade Time Lord or was he Harry Potter betrayed savior? He had the memories of both and logic dictated that his memories of being Harry Potter would be overwhelmed by his longer existent as The Master, and yet he wasn't being overwhelmed. He watched the scene of Harry Potter defeating Voldemort and knew that soon he would be able to change the world.

It was his desire as Harry potter and that had not change no Infact his rage against his betrayers had increased and instead of not knowing what to do when he arrived back in time he had a plan curling in his mind. A malicious grin spread across his face. ' _Dum Dum Dum Dum'_ Oh yes he knew exactly what to do to his so called friends.

He frowned and decided he would use whichever name was appropriate depending on the situation but he rather would think of himself as The Master, Renegade Time Lord Wizard. The Vortex of Magic and Time swirled to a stop and The Master found himself staring at his fourteen year old self who looked shocked. Harry walked slowly between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Hundreds of people watched him some of them glinting angrily some of them shocked.

The Master felt himself being pulled towards his younger self. Harry finally reached Dumbledore who said "Well . . . through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. A pulling sensation tugged him towards his younger self's body and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

 **A/n Well hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
